


Present for Fox

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex promises Fox anything he wants for his birthday, and this is what he comes up with.





	Present for Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Present For Fox by Aries

Present For Fox (1/1)  
by Aries  
Fandom: XF (M/K)  
NC-17  
Disclaimer: Fox and Alex are CC's. Kevin is mine...not that I want him...  
Author's note: This is per request of Amy B. She's been such a devoted fan of ours (Nic, Orithain and me) that we thought it'd be nice to dedicate a story to her. Nic asked her if there was anything in particular that she'd like us to write about and she came up with the tattoo idea. So...this is for you Amy, with our love and undying gratitude.  
Summary: Alex promises Fox anything he wants for his birthday, and this is what he comes up with.  
As usual, props go out to Nic, Donna, Deb and the lovely Pat for being such fine betas and willing participants in the perpetuation of my madness. I love you chicks!

* * *

French toast. 

Ham.

Hmm.

Mulder opened his eyes.

Alex sat smiling at the edge of the bed. Beside him, a tray rested on the nightstand. Mulder peered over at the contents. His nose hadn't deceived him. 

"Happy birthday," Alex said softly, before leaning over to plant a light kiss on the sleep-swollen mouth.

Mulder executed a luxurious stretch and smiled up at his lover. "Thanks." He glanced again at the tray. "You didn't have to do this."

Alex frowned at him, then placed the tray over his legs. "Shut up and eat."

Mulder got halfway through his breakfast, before Alex started asking questions.

"Okay. Now. You wouldn't let me buy you anything because you said you were going to tell me, *on* your birthday, what you wanted."

Mulder's fork paused midway between his mouth and the plate. "That's right. And you remember that when I asked you if you'd give me anything I asked for, you said, what?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "I said, *yes*. Anything you want."

"Right."

"So? What d'you want?"

Mulder glanced at his watch. "I made an appointment for you."

One dark eyebrow jerked upward. "Appointment for what?"

Mulder smiled and shoved another forkful into his mouth. "You'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we doing here?"

"What does one *usually* do at a tattoo parlor?"

"You're..." Alex looked from the building to Mulder's amused face. "You're kidding."

"Uh uh."

"You want me to get a tattoo?"

"Yup."

Alex sighed. "I *did* say anything, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"I suppose I don't have a choice in the design?"

Mulder shook his head. "Got it all picked out."

"Location?"

Mulder just shook his head.

"When did you think this up?"

Not long after you started hounding me last month, to give you some ideas for a birthday gift."

"Why didn't you say something, *then*?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Uh...you got that a little backwards, baby. It's *your* birthday. *You're* the one who's supposed to be surprised."

Mulder grinned and shrugged.

"Why a tattoo?"

"Why not?"

"What if I hate the design?"

Mulder's expression turned somber. "If you really don't want to do this Alex, you don't have to..."

//Asshole, *now* look what you did.//

"No! I promised you could have anything and I meant it. I *want* to do this for you."

"Really?"

Alex slid across the seat and draped an arm across Mulder's shoulders. He turned the older man's face to his and bestowed a short but sweet kiss on his pouting lips. "Yeah, really."

Mulder brightened and swung his door open. "Let's go, then." he met Alex at the front of the car and, grasping his hand, pulled him into the building.

It surprised Alex that Fox did not release his hand upon entering the shop, but rather held it in a tighter grip. He scanned the large room.

Clean. Orderly. Well of course, it was. Fox did his homework, he was sure. He'd never take him anywhere that didn't have the highest reputation.

"Hey! How ya doin'?"

Both men turned in the direction of the voice. A young man, no more than twenty-seven or so, had emerged from the back room and stood, smiling at the two who'd just entered the shop.

Mulder returned the greeting. "Pretty good. We have an appointment..."

"Yeah, I remember you. You were in here last month. And...if I remember our conversation, the tattoo is for," he pointed to Alex, "him, I guess."

"Yeah, I'm the goat," Alex mumbled, giving Mulder a mock grimace. Mulder grinned and raised Alex's hand to his lips.

The young man watched, the corner of his mouth slanting up into the beginnings of a smile. "Follow me, guys." He led the way into a small room. Just as clean as the first, this room was furnished with two chairs, a television, CD player and in the middle, an adjustable table. Beside that, were a stool, lamp and a tray, neatly supplied with the necessary tools.

"Okay," the man began, "where are we putting it?"

Alex opened and closed his mouth, shrugging and shaking his head.

Mulder smiled and turned him around so that his back was presented to the young man. "Here." He pointed midpoint between Alex's right hip and back, just above the curve of his ass.

"All right, then. You don't have to remove your shirt, but you'll have to keep it pulled up around your chest, okay?"

Alex nodded.

"It would be easier, though, if you took off your pants and underwear. I'll drape you with a sheet."

Alex glared at Mulder, who tried unsuccessfully, to look as though her wasn't enjoying himself, immensely.

"Okay, well, if you'll remove your pants, we'll get this show on the road."

Mulder stood, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, smirking uncontrollably, as Alex unbuckled his belt. He stared daggers at Mulder, as he unzipped and removed his pants and boxer-briefs. As he got up on the table, the artist draped a sheet low across his ass and proceeded to prepare the area to be tattooed.

"So, tell me," the young man inquired, "how'd you come to the decision for a tattoo?"

"It's a birthday present," Mulder answered.

"Ah. When was your birthday?" The question was directed at Alex.

"Not mine, *his*."

The young man laughed. "*You* made an appointment for *him* to get a tattoo for *your* birthday?"

"That's about the size of it."

Alex looked up at Mulder, who was still standing in the same spot. "Okay, Fox. I'm here. You gonna tell me *what* I'm..."

"*Fox*." The young man laughed again. "Oh, *now*, I get it!"

"Get what?"

"He doesn't know?"

"Doesn't know, what?"

"He does, now."

"*What* do I know?"

"Your tattoo." He looked to the artist. "You got it, over there?"

"Yeah." The young man picked up the design sheet and handed it to Mulder, who in turn, held it in front of Alex's eyes. A slow smile came to his face.

"Why didn't you just have 'Property of Fox Mulder', stamped on my backside?"

"I thought this was a little more subtle."

Alex studied the small design of a fox at rest, its bushy tail curled around the side of its body, head resting on top of the tail, eyes only partially open. He smiled again. "I like it."

Mulder lit up. "Yeah? After our conversation in the car, I wasn't so sure."

Alex grinned up at him. "How could I not like something so totally corny? It's so *you*."

"*Corny*....*me*."

"Sorry, did I say corny? I meant uh...whimsical...yeah...that's it, that's what I meant..."

"Shut the hell up, Krycek."

The young man looked from one to the other. "Uh...guys? Are we doing this?"

Alex answered him, but his eyes, sparkling with humor, never left Mulder's. "Yeah, we're doing this. Do your thing, Sparky."

"Actually, my name's Kevin."

"Whatever."

"Okay, well..." Kevin turned the CD player on. "You guys mind Goo Goo Dolls?"

Alex answered. "Hey, it's your shop, play what you want."

Kevin nodded and went about his business, singing loudly.

Alex closed one eye and grimaced at Mulder. "How can anybody be *that* tone deaf?"

Mulder smiled and pulled up one of the two chairs, positioning it, so that it faced the head of the table. He dropped into it and leaned forward to kiss his lover. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I'll be sure to think of something equally as extreme for *my* birthday."

Mulder quivered with silent laughter. "I'm sure you will."

Alex winced at the first touch of the needle to his skin.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little uncomfortable."

"You okay?"

Alex smiled at the display of concern. "I'm fine. I've felt much worse, believe me."

Kevin's voice sounded from behind Alex. "How ya doin' up there?"

"I'm fine Spar..." Mulder gave him a frown. "..uh, Kevin." He turned back and stuck his tongue out at Mulder, who immediately jumped on the opportunity to pitch forward and lick at it. "Don't you start," he warned in a low voice, which was of course, completely ignored by his lover.

"Start what? I'm not starting anything." Mulder's teeth clamped down lightly on Alex's lower lip and pulled. 

"Fox," Alex whispered as softly as he could. "knock it off. In case you'd forgotten, I'm in a tattoo parlor, naked from the waist *down*, laying on a table on my stomach, which is not the most comfortable position to be in when I'm being teased..."

"I'm sorry," Mulder crossed his arms on the table, in front of Alex, and rested his chin on them. They were now, eye to eye. "It's just a bit of a turn on, you know? Hard evidence that you're *mine*."

Alex's eyes sparkled a brilliant green. "I got your hard evidence..."

Mulder chuckled softly and moved a bit closer. "How hard?"

"It's a little difficult to play show and tell at the moment, so just believe me when I say, *very* hard."

"Mmmm. Show me later?"

"Over and over again."

Mulder lifted his head and glanced around Alex, at the young man, hard at work. He returned to his previous position. "Wonder how long this is going to take."

Alex shrugged one shoulder. "Why?"

"Just curious." Mulder moved closer and brushed the tip of his nose, back and forth, against Alex's. 

"There's *no* reason?"

The corners of Mulder's mouth curled upward. "Well...I'm about ready to bust out of my pants. I guess you could consider that a reason."

"Yeah, well imagine how *I* feel. I've got just about all I can do to keep from humping this damned table.

"Awww, poor Alex."

"You need to work on the sympathy act, Fox. It's just not working."

Mulder smirked. "How 'bout I work on something else?" 

Alex watched curiously as Mulder pulled away and leaned back against the chair. His eyes grew wide, when the older man undid two buttons on his shirt and slipped a hand inside. 

Mulder's head fell back against the chair as he moved his hand slowly over his chest, stroking and pinching his nipples to hardness. His lips parted on an inaudible sigh as he continued to tease himself and his lover. His unoccupied hand slid up his thigh to the very visible bulge at the front of his jeans.

"You okay?"

Both men were startled by the voice.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, fine."

"I heard sort of a gasp, I thought maybe I'd hurt you."

Alex turned to give Mulder a wide-eyed stare. "No, everything's fine."

"Okay. Be sure to let me know if anything is bothering you."

"Yeah. Right." 

Mulder gave Alex a wicked grin and returned to business.

"Don't," Alex mouthed, but his plea went unnoticed. He held a hand out and whispered, "Please, Fox."

Mulder stopped stroking himself and took Alex's hand. He leaned forward and lapped at his lover's mouth. "Please, what?"

"Cut it out."

"Now, since when don't you enjoy watching me?"

"Since *never*. I'm enjoying you *now*, but this isn't exactly the time or place. What if Scooter back there, sees?"

"He's so intent on what he's doing, he can't see anything else. Besides, the table is blocking his view. I can't see him at all, from here."

"Yeah but, *still*..."

Mulder laughed softly and sat back. He pulled his hand from Alex's grasp and returned it to his crotch. 

Alex shook his head slowly, while he watched Fox undo the top button, then draw the zipper down. He fought to control his breathing, as the older man's hand slipped inside, pulling the slitted fold of his underwear open. 

Mulder watched Alex watch him, as he pulled his cock out and held it firmly in his closed fist. "Want it?"

Alex's eyes flicked up his lover's. He nodded.

"Hmm. Too bad. Guess you'll just have to settle for watching."

"When we get out of here," Alex warned, "*you* are a dead man."

"Just do me one favor," Mulder murmured.

"What?"

"Fuck me, first."

"That's what I meant. I'm going to fuck you to *death*."

Mulder's hand slid up and down the solid shaft. "I can think of worse ways to go." 

"Give me that."

"What?"

Alex nodded at Mulder's cock and the drop of fluid that had appeared at its tip.

Mulder circled the head with his index finger, then swiped away the moisture and held it up before Alex's mouth. "This?"

Alex opened his mouth and tried to lick to drop away, but Mulder held his finger just out of reach.

"You're just asking for it, you know?"

"I don't *have* to ask." He moved his finger closer to Alex's mouth. "You're always more than willing to give it to me."

"Yes, I am. Now why don't you give me what *I* want?"

"All right, you big baby." Mulder brought his finger to Alex's mouth and it became immediately immersed in wet warmth. His eyes closed halfway as he felt his lover's tongue stroke along the underside of his finger, then swirl around it. 

Alex began to pull away, sucking gently as he did, drawing a soft moan from Mulder. He kissed Alex as soon as his finger was all the way out, replacing it with his tongue. His hand went back down to his cock, working it steadily, as his tongue thrust in and out of Alex's mouth. 

Alex felt the movement and knew that Fox was back at it. He broke the kiss and dropped his gaze to his lover's lap. Mulder twisted sideways in the chair and laid his head on the table, giving Alex an unobstructed view. 

"Jesus," Alex whispered into the older man's hair. "Come on, baby. Faster."

Mulder's eyes dropped shut as he did as he was told.

"That's it, Fox. That's it." 

Mulder began to whimper as he worked faster.

"Shhh. Sparky'll hear you." Alex stroked Mulder's cheek. "Think you can come quietly?" He smirked. "It'd be a first. You never have, before."

"What'll...what'll you do if I ...don't?" Mulder panted softly.

Alex kissed his mouth, then clamped his hand down over it. "Now, come on. Come for me."

Mulder jerked his cock harder and began to tremble. The air left his nostrils in a loud wheeze and a soft grunting sound started deep in his throat.

"Come on," Alex encouraged, watching for the eruption. "You're almost there..."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt Mulder stiffen. The older man let out a muffled cry as he came, coating his hand and underwear with warm, slick fluid.

Alex took his hand away from Mulder's mouth and kissed the top of his head. "Rest up, Fox. When I get you out of here, you're going to pay dearly for what you've done to me."

A weary smile appeared on Mulder's face. "Promise?"

"Oh, yeah."

Mulder opened his eyes and looked around for something to clean himself up with. Finding nothing, he zipped himself up and called to Kevin, who was still hard at work and still wailing tunelessly.

"Hey, Kevin?"

No response.

"Kevin!"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the men's room?"

"That door over there, to your right."

"Okay, thanks." He turned his attention back to Alex. "Be right back."

Alex watched Mulder disappear into the bathroom, then closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something other than the tremendous ache in his groin. His eyes snapped open a few minutes later, when he'd realized that his lover had returned and was running his hand down his back, ending at the edge of the sheet. Mulder rested his hand there, thumb stroking back and forth, as he studied Kevin's work.

"Wow. This is great, Kevin." He bent for a closer look. "Look at the detail and the color on this thing. Alex, wait till you see it."

"Kinda hard to get a good look, considering where you had him put it," came the reply from the head of the table.

Kevin reassured him. "Don't worry man, you'll be able to get a pretty good look at it with the help of some strategically placed mirrors."

"Is it almost done?"

"Almost. I'd say another twenty minutes or so..."

"You call twenty minutes, *almost*?"

Mulder laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. "It's okay. He just gets a little antsy, sometimes. Take your time." He tossed his next statement to the head of the table. "I want it done right."

"Oh sure. *Now* you're in no hurry..."

Mulder returned to the chair in front of Alex, grinning deviously. "Twenty minutes isn't all that long."

"*No*, not for *you*, it isn't."

Mulder moved in for a kiss, then murmured against Alex's lips, "Whatsa matter, baby? Frustrated?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I don't know how I'm going to get my pants back on."

"I'll help you."

"You've helped more than enough, thank you."

Mulder flicked at the indentation just below Alex's lower lip. "Alex...you sound almost bitter."

"Don't worry, it's nothing a good hard fuck won't fix."

"You're so romantic."

"I'll send you some candy and flowers, later."

Fifteen minutes later, Kevin was finished.

"Damn. At the risk of sounding vain," the young man commented, "this is good."

Mulder came to investigate. "Oh yeah, it's beautiful. You did a hell of a job. Alex, you gotta see this."

Kevin placed the mirrors and allowed Alex to have his first look. He studied the tattoo for a good long time, then turned his gaze on Mulder.

"Very nice."

Mulder grinned. "Isn't it?"

Kevin finished up and rose from his stool. "Okay, you can get dressed. I'll meet you out front with instructions."

Mulder nodded. "Thanks."

Kevin headed to the door, then turned and smiled. "Take your time."

The door closed softly and Alex jumped off the table, wincing at the slight tenderness he felt. "Come with me." He grabbed Mulder by the front of his shirt and yanked him toward the bathroom, growling all the way. Once inside the small room, he whirled around to face his lover. "Drop your pants."

Mulder started to laugh. "*What*?"

Alex noticed a small medicine cabinet above the sink, and started rummaging through it. "You heard me." Bottles clanked together, as he pushed them around, searching. "Come on, come on....yes!" He grabbed a small jar of Vaseline out and popped the top off. He turned back to Mulder and looked him up and down. "Why are your pants still on?"

"Alex, you can't really think that we're going to..."

Alex cut him off. "Oh, yes. Yes, I can think. In fact, I'm going to do more than think. See this?" He let the sheet fall away from his hips, displaying a rather impressive erection. "This isn't waiting till we get home. Drop em. Now."

The order left no room for argument. Mulder unbuckled his belt and drew the zipper down. "Okay, but...shit!" Alex jerked his pants down around his ankles, then pushed him to the floor. "Alex..."

"Hands and knees," Alex snapped his fingers repeatedly. "Let's go."

Mulder laughed again. "What if Kevin comes in?"

"What do *you* care? You were jerking off, not more than five feet away from him!" He moved behind Mulder and pushed forward and down on his shoulders, forcing him to assume the position he'd demanded.

Mulder turned his head. "I *really* don't think this is a good idea..."

Alex answered, while greasing up his cock. "You know my love, at this particular moment in time, I really don't give a fuck *what* you think." He tossed the jar aside and gripped Mulder's hip with one hand, while guiding his cock between his ass cheeks with the other. When he'd maneuvered the head inside the tight muscle, he let go, moving his now free hand to Mulder's other hip, pulling his lover back, as he plunged forward.

Mulder groaned at the quick, not altogether gentle invasion, and dropped his head to the cold tile floor.

"Aww, *fuck* yeah..." Alex wasted no time in establishing a hard, driving rhythm, bringing himself closer to a blinding orgasm, with each thrust. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, groaning deep in his throat, as Mulder tightened his muscles, effectively milking his cock. "Oh, shit, shit, *shit*!" He came just then, emptying himself deep in his lover's ass, then collapsing on top of his back. Mulder's arms gave out under the dead weight, and both men fell to the floor, Alex slipping out of him, as they did.

"Alex...Alex," Mulder's muffled voice reached the exhausted man's ears. "Get off. Get..." He pushed upward and to the side, rolling Alex off of him. The younger man lay on his back, moaning softly. "Come on, Alex. We gotta get cleaned up and get the hell out of here." He rose to his feet, cleaned himself up, then pulled Alex up. "Come on, lean against the wall." Alex stood quietly, eyes closed, as Mulder cleaned him up, then retrieved his clothing and helped him get dressed. 

By the time Alex was fully dressed, he'd gained enough strength to stand on his own. He smiled softly at Mulder. "That was great."

Mulder turned him toward the door. "God, you're dopey after sex. Have I ever told you that?"

"Wait till I've got all my strength back. You'll pay for that remark."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Come on, let's get out of here, so I can look at my birthday present in the privacy of our *own* bathroom."

Alex stopped moving and turned to face Mulder. He wrapped his arms around the older man and laid a long, sensuous kiss on his lips. 

"Happy birthday, Fox."

Mulder returned the kiss. 

"It has been. The best I can remember."

END


End file.
